Pink Addiction
by Samypama
Summary: Seeing the man I loved in the harms of another broke my heart every time I saw them passing by. Lila and Arnold had been dating for a while and I had become a ghost in love in the shadows declaring my endless poems to my football head. But one day after high school graduation everything change. I wanted to give myself one chance, to be with the one I love. All right reserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Addiction is a story I wanted to write for a while, I always thought about it and never apply it in to my writing till a couple of months ago when I finally release it. It started with a simple idea and slowly it began to grow. The story was first writing in Spanish "Rosa Addiccion" and it received a lot of positive attention. I'm bilingual and I love to write both in English and Spanish even thou I been writing more Spanish this pass couple of months, still that doesn't meant I won't write in English anymore. So for my English readers here it is, Pink Addiction, I hope everyone likes it. By the way, this is a mature fan fiction story with dirty words and a lot of joyful actions. So, you must be an adult in order to read my story. Thank you**.

Backstory:

Helga passed her high school years being crazy in love with Arnold. Even if she was a high school student being older and more mature, she continued to hide behind doorways reciting her passion love to her football headed, while holding her heart locket closed to her chest. Even if she saw Arnold from afar and hanging around other girls she never stop loving him. Helga's best friend continued to be Phoebe, Helga talked every now and then with Rhonda, Nadine, Patty and other guy friends as well, but she never dated other man, much less have a boyfriend. During her senior prom graduation party she attended with other guys and girls has a group. Her heart ache with the sight of seeing Arnold with Lila that day, she knew they were a couple, but still she never got used to seeing them other.

Now Arnold he was a good student, straight A's and very devoted to his friends and grandparents. He never got in to any trouble with the teachers or other classmates. Every time he saw Helga passing by he would try to talk to her, yet Helga would just push him away. She hated to see him knowing he would never love her. Even in their last years of High school Arnold tried to have conversations with her, unfortunately those conversations always ended badly. However, all of that change one hot summer night, after graduation when Arnold fell...in to an addiction.

* * *

It was the beginning of summer, the students from PS118 had graduated and were preparing for the new chapter in their lives has independent adults, attending college or moving out of their parents homes. Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda and Nadine were talking inside a cafeteria enjoying an unexpected peaceful time together while drinking coffee and talking about future plans, till Rhonda pop the question.

"Come on Helga tell me already!"

"Tell you what Rhonda?!"

"Are you a virgin or have you giving your pure white flower to some guy."

"What the fuck Rhonda, that is none of your damn business, and what type of girl do you think I am! If I choose to give my virginity you will be the last person to know about."

Rhonda smiled a bit while sipping on her coffee. "So you are a virgin!"

"I never said I was or that I wasn't..."

Nadine got her off "Helga, you just said if, you choose to give your virginity away Rhonda would be the last person to know, so in other words you're still holding the v-card."

"Uhg, Phoebe back me up!" said Helga while staring at her best friend.

"I'm sorry Helga. " Phoebe answered fixing her classes. "However that statement did acknowledge the high possibility of you still being a virgin."

Helga's face turned slightly red has she opened her eyes in an awkwardness moment. "But I also said, if, so don't try to turn my words against me."

"Indeed Helga but she said, if, you choose to give your virginity away, not if you were still a virgin."

Helga turned to face her best friend with indignation in her stare. "What side are you on Phoebe?!"

"Sorry Helga, I..."

Rhonda laughed by seeing Helga's face expression. "Don't worry Helga. This is girl talk so, if you're still a virgin nobody else needs to know. Besides, is not like you haven't thought about who will be your first and how is going to happen."

"I don't think about that Rhonda. I have better things to concentrate about. " Helga clarified lifting her eyebrow. "Now tell me about you Rhonda Lloyds. Are you still a virgin or did you spread your legs to any guy out there."

"Oh shut up darling!" Rhonda said with a tease smile. "I lost my virginity the best, possible way with a real

man before my graduation."

Helga smirked by the comment. "Come on Rhonda, a real man...it was probably with Curley under the school's bleachers."

Nadine bust out a surprise laugh. Rhonda quickly turned to look at her best friend shutting her up with her stare, then Rhonda reply. "No sweetie you're wrong. I would never, ever, do anything with Curley."

"The entire school saw you and Curley hanging out together after school. So don't try to act special, because you probably gave it to Curley."

"For your information Helga, Curley and I were working on a boring school project after school and we had to do research on some subjects."

Helga laughed. "Research on what subject... on trying to find the best way to hook Rhonda Lloyd's."

"Very amusing Helga, but think whatever you want...I lost my virginity with the man I wanted, and it wasn't Curley by the way. So, what about you Phoebe? Gerald is a stud you guys probably did it a long a time ago."

Phoebe's face turned bright red.

"Enough, Rhonda!" Helga interrupted. "Why are you so interested about that subject?"

Rhonda flipped her hair as she prepared to explain. "Well, were all going to a University real soon and, as some of you may know, it's tradition to lose your virginity before attending college."

"No is not!" said Helga.

"Yes it is Helga, everybody knows it." answered Nadine.

"Maybe in your round of weird self observed friends Rhonda. But in the real world, there is not such tradition."

Rhonda took out her lipstick and applied it carefully on her lips. "Fine Ms. Helga Pataki... but if you're still a virgin, which I think you are. I would be ve-ry careful with all those hound dogs college students who have tons of sex experience, and get thrilled by making fun off and taking advantage of those innocent pure girls who lose their virginity to them." Rhonda stood up and hanged her purse strap on her shoulder. "I'll you see ladies later. It was a joy to drink coffee with you. Let's go Nadine."

"Bye Helga, Bye Phoebe." waved Nadine as she followed Rhonda through the cafeteria door.

At that exact moment Helga saw some familiar faces walking thought that same cafeteria entrance door.

"Crimity it can't be! Why are they here?!" said Helga as she placed her hand to the side of her cheek trying to cover her face from being seeing.

Phoebe noticed her best friend terrified expression. "What's going on Helga? Why are you so..." At that moment Phoebes eyes captured the image of the two unexpected guest walking towards their table while holding hands.

Helga mumbled clenching her teeth in tension. "Phoebe, tell me if they..."

"Hi Helga, what an expected surprised to find you here." Said Arnold with a cheerful smile.

" ...yeah, well, it is a public cafe football head. It was bound to find someone you know here, so don't act all surprised."

"Hi Helga, Hi Phoebe" said Lila with a joyful look on her face as she held Arnold's hand. "We rarely come to this cafeteria, we usually go to the cafeteria by the movies."

"That cafeteria is nice." Replied Phoebe respectfully.

"No is not Pheebs! Everyone knows that cafe sucks, there service and cake qualities are just so plain and horrible. No wonder you guys like going there." said Helga turning her face the other way, trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, ummm, what are guys up to?" asked Phoebe trying to change the conversation.

Lila proceeded to answer "Teddy and I were..."

"Teddy?" asked Helga raising her eyebrow in confusion.

Lila sighed rolling her eyes. "By teddy I mean Arnold, Helga." Helga began to grin harder trying not to show her upset face expression at them. "Like I was saying Helga, Teddy and I were thinking about running some errands today and, gosh... I been begging him to cut his hair, it's just so long and with this hot weather..." Lila ran her fingers smoothly through Arnold's hair as she was explaining why she was trying to convince Arnold to change his hairstyle. While Helga had to bear Lila's voice, knowing she was playing around with his hair making that moment unbearable to her.

Helga was about to stand up to scream at the top of her lungs to Lila when Arnold interrupted her impulsive plan.

"Helga, to what university are you planning to attend?"

"It's University Awayy." She replied.

"Awayy?" Asked Arnold.

"Yes Arnold, as a way from you and this shittie town as possible."

Lila looked at Phoebe. "What about you Phoebe. What University are you attending?"

"Gerald and I will attend a HU together."

"Awww...that's so sweet. Arnold and I will also attend the same University."

"Really, which one?" asked Phoebe.

Helga widen her eyes to her best friend letting her know to stop making the conversation longer.

"Metro University. I always wanted to go there, ever since I was a little girl."

"That's nice Lila." Said Phoebe.

"So your living Hillswood, Helga?" asked Arnold again being interested on knowing the answer.

"Well, I think that's a really good idea Helga." Said Lila cutting the conversation. "I heard there're some really good universities out of town."

"Yeah well, any university is the right one as long as I'm far away from here." said Helga crossing her harms.

"Why do you want to leave Hillswood?" asked Arnold in concern.

Lila interrupted. "Teddy, that's a really personal question, and Helga may not want to answer that. Well we'll leave you be, we have to order our coffees to go and we have so many things to do today. Good buy Phoebe, and Goodbye Helga, best of luck with your new college life out of town."

Arnold stared at Helga's eyes for one second trying to say his goodbyes, when Lila dragged him beside her to order at the cash register. After a couple of painful minutes, Arnold and Lila received their order and left the establishment, Helga gazed at Arnold from the side window of the café seeing him opening his car door to Lila.

"Phoebe, what do you see?" asked Helga with her sorrowed eyes.

Phoebe looked out the window seeing Arnold getting in to his car with Lila seating on the passenger seat.

"I see Arnold being a gentleman with Lila."

"That's not what I see."

"What do you see then Helga?"

"I see Arnold being unhappy with Lila...I don't see him being in love."

"Maybe you're just saying that because you love Arnold and it hurts you to see him with Lila.'

"I don't know Phoebe, I been enduring this torture for two years, seeing the love of my life with another girl. I think at some point I would accept for Arnold to be with someone else, but only if I truly see him happy...yet, I don't see that now."

"Helga I think your right, Lila seems a bit bossy for him, but there's nothing you can do."

Helga saw Arnold drove away with Lila by his side feeling a cold emptiness in her heart. "That's why I want to get away from Hillwood forever Phoeebs, to escape this madness. But before I leave to never return, there's something I have to do. You know, what Rhonda said in a strange way it made since."

"Since? Are you referring to..."

"Yes Phoebe, that."

"Helga, don't tell me you want to lose your virginity before you attend college, just because Rhonda suggested it!"

Helga turned to look at Phoebe's eyes. "And what if I want to Phoeebs?"

"But with whom?" Phoebe asked.

"There's only one person in this entire world that I could give my body to, and that, would be..."

"Oh my, don't tell me is ice cream?" said Phoebe placing her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Yes Phobebe, Arnold, he deserves to have me all for at least one night before I say good bye to him forever."

"But Arnold has a girlfriend, how are you going to convince him to leave Lila to be with you. Even for one night stand with Arnold it seems impossible, his not that type of guy that would ever approve to do something like that."

"I know how Arnold is Pheebs, and I know he won't approve it... but I have to try."

"When are you planning to do this?"

Helga gasped with an imposible imagine in her heart.

"It needs to happen before I leave to my new University, so in other words... I have till summer ends."

* * *

**Author notes: **

**Hello everyone I'm back, yes...another HA fanfic. **

**So what do you think about this first chapter? Daring I know. ️**

**Please leave a comment and a star if you liked the chapter. **

**I'll be updating when ever I can, so follow me to receive notices on my updates. **

**Thank you all. ️**


	2. Chapter2

The days passed quickly during the hot summer vacation, soon it was almost time to go back to school and Helga felt has if she was running out of time. She needed to figure something out quickly, to try to get Arnold's attention before walking away from his life forever. In the other hand she was desperate to leave her house, Bob her father never change, he continued to be a workaholic with little or no attention towards his family. He demanded for Helga to step in and become the great daughter Pataki, after Olga the proud jewel of his heart dropped out of college to marry a man who didn't like to work and used Olga has his shield to cover his expenses. Miriam Helga's mother, never quit drinking her alcoholic smoothies every morning, afternoons and even nights, her heavy drinking became an even stronger addiction after Olga dropped out college. Still, Helga grew to become a strong confident young woman who didn't let her parents wrong doings push her down. However there were some days when she felt has if the world was against her, destine to be alone knowing Arnold would never love her and knowing she could never love anyone else ever again.

The new college year was fifteen days away. Rhonda organized a good-farewell party for all her friends to come since they were all taking their separate ways in life. Helga was invited as well and she knew Arnold and Lila would definitely be there. It was her opportunity to attend and try to be notice by Arnold. She didn't like the idea of who her party date would be, but she knew it was the best cover up to look normal and be able to seat along Phoebe, General, Arnold and Lila and have a conversation seeming as natural as possible. She didn't want to expose her true plan, to lure Arnold away in to her harms.

"I must be crazy for doing this." She told herself as she grabbed her cell phone and called a friend she knew for a long time and whom she didn't like that well to escort her to the party. She opened her closet and look for the most sensual pink dress she could find and put it on, she let her blond wavy hair down and used her pink ribbon to tied it around her head so gracefully.

For the time in her life she wanted to look simple but beautiful enough to capture Arnold's stare. She put on her nude high hill shoes, used natural pink shade with glitter makeup and was ready for the night. Helga glazed at her glamorous image through the mirror and felt unlike herself. The dress was tight to her curves and short at her thighs, the front was reveling showing cleavage to her beautiful round breast. The image of the teenage simple tomboy attire Helga Pataki used to be in the past was left behind, to make way to the new sensual beautiful young woman she had become.

A couple of minutes later Helga was picked up by her date and taken to Rhonda's party. On the way there, her date-friend couldn't stop staring at her long curvy smooth legs.

"Can you stop doing that Lorenzo you're supposed to be driving, remember? I don't want to die on my way to the party."

Helga knew Lorenzo from way back when he attended PS 118 elementary, that little shy rich boy had grown up to become a stud, rich, womanizer young man. Their parents had become business partners and got together on meetings and that's how Lorenzo's and Helga's friendship grew, even if she didn't like him as a boyfriend she knew she could count on him as a friend. However he always tried to catch her attention and be able to one day become more than just friends.

"Calm down sweet doll, are you that nerves to be with me?" Lorenzo asked with a flirty smile on this face.

"Don't be stupid Lorenzo, and stop calling me doll, save that title for your giving little girl friends."

Lorenzo laughed. "I love it when you talk to me like that."

"Shut up!" said Helga while trying to clean her sweaty palms against her dress skirt.

"Why are you so sexy tonight, may I ask, or are you that eager to please me."

"I didn't dress like this for you Lorenzo."

"Figures...Arnold will probably be at the party right, Helga?"

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"You're anxious and I know you like Arnold."

"You know nothing rich boy."

"I do...I noticed the way you been staring at him since elementary school, parties, and events, you would always try be near him."

"That doesn't mean shit." Answer Helga while staring at the side window of the car.

"Oh but it those Helga, let's just say I know how a girl looks at a guy she likes."

Helga turned her head and stared at Lorenzo as she lifting her eye brow in vanity. "Look Lorenzo let's cut the crap, we're almost at the party and this is how is going to play between us. We're a couple, and we deeply like each other, and I want to show that at the party especially while we seat in the table with my friends."

Lorenzo smiled delighted by the idea. "Oh baby yes! Talk to me Helga...what do you have in mind?"

She rolled her eyes by staring at his joyful face expression. "I need for you to show affection, to be attentive with me and a gentleman but, I also want you to flirt with me in front of everyone."

"I'm loving this idea baby."

"And don't call me baby! Not in till we're at the party...got it!"

"Loud and clear Helga."

"Good." She replied.

"I don't know how you do it Helga, but right now...you look so freaking hot."

She sighed. "Well, keep dreaming what you will never have."

"Maybe not...but tonight you're my girl at the party and baby, I will enjoy every minute of it."

The party was taking place at a large elegant reception hall well decorated and very elegant. Rhonda's parents had hired the best DJ in town to perform for the guest. Everyone was dress in their best, socializing with long time friends, dancing and having fun. The tight securities at the entrances check in Lorenzo's invitation and let him and Helga through.

"Crimity, Rhonda went overboard with this party." Said Helga has she looked around for her friends.

"So, with whom are we seating again?" asked Lorenzo.

"Oh great...there they are." Said Helga as she pick up the pace and headed towards the table.

"Helga, wait for me!" yelled Lorenzo as he was trying to catch up with her though the crowded entrance.

Arnold and Gerald were heading towards their table with some drinks on their hands while their girlfriends Phoebe and Lila waited for them there.

"So you're staying till midnight?" asked Gerald.

"I don't know Gerald, I think Lila needs to be home early." said Arnold.

"Bro, is her father strict?"

"A little bit, sometimes I don't see Lila for an entire week because she's busy helping her aunts or other family members."

"Well that sucks man, so how do you and Lila find the time to fuck then?"

"What!?" Arnold almost dropped his drink.

"You know what I mean man."

"Gerald! I respect Lila and besides...she wants to wait till she gets marry to...you know."

"You mean to have sex, fuck. Just say it man."

Arnold's eyes widen in embarrassment. "Don't say that to loud..." Arnold whispered "...or Lila might hear you."

Gerald rolled his eyes trying to get closer to Arnold. "Man...the girls can't hear us from here and the way I see it, you my brother... will remain virgin till you're an old man."

"Look Gerald, I'm not worry about when is going to happen, as long as it happens with that right special person and I don't want to just have sex...I want to make love."

Gerald laughed. "Bro, nobody is making love anymore that romantic shit is in the past. Now everything is about fucking good and the right way."

"Gerald, I want that first time to be special for me."

"Bro...that is so gay. But wait, you don't believe it will happen with Lila?"

Arnold sighed not knowing how to answer his best friend. They finally arrived at the table and sat next to their girls when suddenly, Arnold looked up and gazed at the familiar image of a young blond woman who he felt he knew for a long time.

"Arnold what are you looking at?" asked Gerald as he raised his head to see exactly what his best friend was seeing. "Mmmm...mmmm...mmmm...don't tell me that's...Pataki! Now I've seen it all."

Helga began walking towards the table rather quickly when Lorenzo got up to her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him as they continue to approach the table.

"Helga...you look gorgeous. Is that a new dress?" asked Phoebe has she was fixing her glasses to see her better.

"I had this dress for a year now, Olga bought it for me long ago and I honestly thought I would never wear it, but..."

"I told her to wear it for me and she looks stunning doesn't she." Lorenzo interrupted the conversation with his own remark.

"I'm sorry you are?" asked Phoebe confused by the tall gentleman who was accompanying her best friend.

"Where's my manners I'm Lorenzo Lopez...your Phoebe right. We attended the same elementary and middle school together long ago."

"Oh my...yes Lorenzo you grown so much." said Phoebe in amazement. "I honestly didn't recognize you."

Gerald cut in to the conversation. "Lorenzo I haven't seen you in age's man, what's going on and why are you with Helga don't mind me asking?"

Helga took a deep breath feeling insulted by his comment. " Look tall hair boy, why don't you take your ignorant questions and shove them up your..."

"Gerald... Helga is my girlfriend." Said Lorenzo has he clasped her body towards him.

There was an awkward silence on the table as everyone stared at them surprised by the news.

"What do you mean she's your girlfriend?!" Arnold's question interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"Teddy didn't you understand?" Responded Lila "Lorenzo and Helga are sweethearts, I think that just every so lovely."

"Lovely is a word, I wouldn't use in this case." said Gerald while leaning back in his chair.

"When did that happen?" asked Phoebe in curiosity

Lorenzo pulled out a chair for Helga to seat first and then he sat next to her as they both proceeded to answer at the same time.

"It happened long ago." Said Lorenzo

"Just recently." Said Helga.

Arnold kept staring at them in distress with his full attention on their answer. "How can you be a couple and not know how long you been going out for?" He asked.

"It happens to a lot of couple's bro." Admitted Gerald.

"Still it doesn't make sense." Arnold insisted.

Lorenzo smiled as he placed his arm across Helga's shoulders and stared in to Arnold's confused eyes. "Look Arnold, Helga and I have been going out for a couple of weeks, it's just that...she's so happy in her relationship with me that time passes extremely fast for her and in her eyes, its seems as if we just recently staring dating. Isn't right...baby?" asked Lorenzo as he leaned his head towers Helga kissing her gently behind her ear and slowly began sliding his lips to her neck, making his affection public for all the table to see.

In that uncomfortable moment for Helga, she held her breath enduring Lorenzo's seductive breathing against her skin, while thinking to herself.

_You must do it for Arnold, if he likes me at all he will realize they are other man interested in me and if he doesn't make his move fast, he will lose me forever._

"Well something is not right." Said Arnold plainly not caring how others saw his behavior.

"What's not right for you, football head?" asked Helga as she pinched Lorenzo's leg underneath the table so that he could stop his behavior.

"How did you two met? I mean, he didn't attend PS118 High?" Arnold asked.

Lila placed her hand gently on Arnold's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Teddy I know you care for Helga as you care for all your friends, but she's ever so happy with Lorenzo, does it matter how they met?" Lila gazed at Helga with a soft smile. "Don't get me wrong Helga, I would love to know how you two met but..."

"Our parents are business partners and we have spent a lot of time together in the past." Said Answer as he as pouring more wine on his glass.

Arnold couldn't stop staring in to Helga's blue eyes as he was seeing Lorenzo snuggled her closer and closer to him.

Soon the waiters began serving the beverages and food, around the table. Everyone across the table began chatting about the party and future plans, however Arnold was quiet trying to eat while staring in to Helga's direction.

Lorenzo was drinking wine and keep pouring wine to Helgas's glass to calm her nerves.

"You look tense Helga drink something." Whimpered Lorenzo in to Helga's ear, she just smiled trying to act as if nothing was bothering her.

"What are you doing now Lorenzo?" she mumbled to him has he was trying to touch her inner thigh very discreetly.

"You're my baby, remember. I can touch you if I want to." He whispered back.

Everyone around the table didn't notice Helga's uncomfortable behavior except for one person.

Lorenzo continue kissing Helga on her cheek, trying to smell her scent of her skin and breathing against her long wavy hair as his hand kept touching her leg.

"Lorenzo I said stop it!" said Helga again in a more tense tone, but Lorenzo wouldn't quit.

"You said to be affectionate, to give you attention...what more do you want. I'm just doing what you said babe."

Lorenzo's hand slide smoothly up Helga's thigh, going under her dress almost reaching her warmness.

"STOPPED IT LORENZO!" shouted Arnold has his hands slammed on the table making everyone turned and look at him in shocked.

"Teddy what happen?" asked Lila surprised by his actions.

"Can you see what his doing?!" Arnold looked aggravated by Lorenzo's behavior.

"I don't see anything wrong teddy." said Lila with a concern look on her face.

"Listen to your girlfriend Arnold, and keep your comments to yourself." Indicated Lorenzo with a smart smirked on his face.

"Can you see Lorenzo or are you too blind to notice that Helga doesn't like what you're doing to her!" Arnold insisted in frustration.

Lila stood up from her chair and grabbed Arnold's harm. "Teddy I want a bottle of water can you come with me to get one?" Lila grabbed Arnold by his arm and dragged him away.

Arnold POV

I don't under what came over me. I have never felt anger like this before. But the image of seeing Helga in Lorenzo's harms as he was trying to feel her, it boiled my blood. I knew what he was trying to do, nobody else noticed but I did and Helga didn't like it and neither did I. How can I just sat there and let that rich boy pass his dirty hands all over her, as if he was in his right to touch her that way.

Helga is not that kind of girl and she will never be that type of girl, not to him or anyone. Helga is smart, strong, independent, classy, and fearless. I don't understand what she sees in him, his not even her type! Now that I think about it, Helga doesn't have a type. So what is she doing with him and how could she let him treat her that way!? Lorenzo's behavior on that table was inappropriate in so many levels. Someone had to say something, and I did, I had to. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to go around the table and snatched Helga away from his arms and let her feel safe in mine.

Wait, what am I saying? Helga needs to be with someone who knows what's she's worth, someone that can knows her and can read her hear and her mind. Someone who knows how to touch her soul and make her feel safe and worthy in their arms. Lorenzo could never understand her.

"Teddy why did you say those words to Lorenzo?" My girlfriend asked me.

"I...didn't see it right treating her that way." I told her.

"But Helga seemed happy with him." Lila insisted.

How can Lila say that about Helga? Why couldn't she or anyone else around the table noticed how uncomfortable Helga looked in Lorenzo's harms? To me, it was clear as day. Lorenzo doesn't deserve her and he shouldn't have her.

"What did you say?" Lila asked me.

"Uhg? I'm sorry Lila what?" I asked trying to focus on her and less on what happen at the table.

"You said he doesn't deserve her. Who are you referring about?" She asked me confused by what I had said accidentally out loud. I need to be more careful, I don't want Lila to know what I think about...ohhh, about...how beautiful Helga looked as she was walking towards the table. How her long legs made her figure look so stunning and attractive, I never imagine seeing Helga dress that way, she always wore jeans to school and every now and then wore a short black skirt but never nothing has reveling as what she was wearing today.

Just by thinking about her I can feel my heart accelerating out of control has if my soul was trying to tell me something, but what?

"Come on teddy lets dance."

Lila pulled me to the dance floor as we began to dance a slow romantic melody. But even if my body was with Lila, my mind kept directing me over to Helga and how incredibly exquisite she looked that night. My heart skipped a beat has my mouth began to dry, I couldn't stop thinking about her, about her blue eyes, her long blond wavy hair, or her smile. I don't know what Helga did to me, but I was completely lost in her beauty, in her sensual grace, the devine gorgeous woman with the pink ribbon on her head, was stealing my heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author notes:**

**Thank you so much for all the positive feed back, the stars and comments. Thank you. **

**Helga definitely got Arnold's attention and her charm is working, but Arnold is not alone. How will Helga have the chance to be with Arnold? You'll see, on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter3

Helga Pov

The loud tune music kept the party going that night. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing and having a good time. Rhonda really went overboard with her last farewell party, she had the best of everything, the best DJ, the best party hall, and the best food with alcoholic drinks for everyone. Yet with all that glamorous and fun entertainment around me, I just couldn't enjoy myself and have a good time.

My mind kept directing me towards Arnold and the way he looked at me that night when I approached the table. His eyes connected for a second in mine, and I felt something at that precise moment, I don't know what he felt to gazed at me that way...but for me, it was the eyes of the man I loved staring at my soul so beautifully, almost trying to tell me something with his gaze, well that's what it felt to me, but maybe I was imagining things.

Lorenzo invited me dance, and his moves couldn't have been more awkward for me, the boy could dance there was no doubt about it but I just couldn't move with his rhythm. Lorenzo kept swinging me around in the dance floor. I felt has if I was his price and he was trying to show me off to everyone. I hated it. But even at that uncomfortable moment, I couldn't take my mind away from Arnold and how concerned he looked by seeing Lorenzo trying to touch me at the table. Maybe Arnold notice I didn't like how Lorenzo was treating me and the gentleman inside of him made him react that way. His just trying to be a good friend, I supposed. After Arnold left the table with Lila, Lorenzo whisper in my ear "His jealous because you're with me." My eyes widened with my heart beating strongly against my chest, could it be true? Could football head show jealousy towards me? My hearts said yes, but my mind...said forget it. But how could I forget it, I could I give up on him...no, that night I was going to try my best to catch his attention and be able to talk to him alone and maybe just maybe, he could be drawn to me just enough to make my ultimate wish come true.*

"You're too quiet." Said Lorenzo while dancing with Helga.

"Quiet? Would you prefer if I yell at you then?" She grinned staring at his eyes.

"Calm down beautiful. Why would you prefer to scream at me?" he asked confused with a smirk on his face.

"Shish...let me think. First you kiss my neck in front of everyone when you knew I hated it. Second you try to pass on to me in front of all my friends at the table, except for Lila since she's not my friend, but in front of Phoebe, Gerald who I don't care that much, and Arnold. Third..."

"Hold that thought doll. You got Arnolds attention and made him jealous wasn't that what you wanted? I thought that was the only reason why you came to this party dress so provocative."

"What the hell are you referring too?! I came to this party because I wanted to have a good time."

"Well then, have a good time." He stated.

"I will, don't you worry about that."

Lorenzo laughed seeing how Helga gazed at other couples in the dance floor. "You don't fool me Helga, I know how a girl looks when she wants someone, unfortunately that person you want is not me, but I'm okay with it, as long as you keep using me for your own dirty purposes."

"My own dirty purposes, you wish Lorenzo."

"So your Dad is out on that business trip for a couple of day's right?"

"Yeah, Bob is out of the house and so is Miriam, so I have the entire house for myself at least for this week."

"Sweet." Said Lorenzo with a smile. "You can come over to my house then and we can..."

"Crimity Lorenzo is sex all you think about?!"

"Hold on doll, who said anything about sex, I was going to suggest we watch a movie and eat popcorn, and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Yeah right I know what you're thinking."

"Not really Helga, I wasn't thinking about sex at all, but now that you brought it up, we could have some..."

"Don't even go there Lorenzo, or I'll let you have Betsy and the five avengers straight in to that twenty thousand dollar nose your father paid for you to have."

Lorenzo covered his nose in embarrassment.

"How do you know about my nose job?" he asked.

"How stupid do you think I am, one week your nose is huge and the next it looks like ken's babie doll nose."

"You're mean Helga."

"Well that's the way I am rich boy and I like it, so next time you put your hands on me in a way I don't approve you better cover your damn barbie nose. Got it?!"

A couple of steps away from them, Lila was having a slow dance with Arnold and she kept wondering why Arnold reacted aggressively towards Lorenzo. In all the time she has known him, she never saw him act impulsive towards anything much less anyone. Lila would stare in to his green eyes which it was clear to see his mind was somewhere else.

"Why did you acted so hasty towards Lorenzo?" asked Lila with her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I imagined seeing something I didn't like." He responded showing a serious look in his face.

"What did you imagined" asked Lila.

Arnold signed in frustration. "Never mind Lila, don't worry about it. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm glad teddy, I was ever so worry for a moment."

Suddenly Lila's cell phone vibrated within her little purse.

"Oh gosh who can be calling me now?" she asked as she reached for her cell. "Hello...okay. Arnold, I need to take this call outside can you wait for me for a moment?"

"Sure Lila, take your time."

Arnold walked towards the bar to grab another water bottle when he bump in to a friend he knew.

"Hey Arnold I didn't know you where here."

"Hey Sid, I been here for a while now."

"Were you seating with General and Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I was at their table chatting with them but Lila wanted to dance a little."

"That's cool man." said Sid.

"So, did you bring anyone to the party?"

"Nah Arnold, you know I'm not lucky with the ladies."

"You shouldn't think like that Sid, there's a lot of pretty girl in this party, you can ask one them to dance with you." said Arnold as he stare at the people dancing and drinking from the water bottle he had in his hand.

"I was thinking about asking someone I knew to dance with me." express Sid with a smile on his eyes.

"Good for you Sid. By the way who are you referring to?"

"Helga. Did you saw what she was wearing, shit that girl change this summer! Just on her tits alone I could dig my..."

Arnold began choking uncontrollably on the water he was drinking.

"Are you okay man?" asked Sid seeing Arnold trying to catch his breath after choking.

"When did you saw Helga?" Arnold's voice was cutting off from the cough.

"When she came in I was going to say hi to her but then I saw Lorenzo grabbing her by the waist, almost wanting to mark his territory with her like a damn dog."

"Helga is nobody's territory Sid." said Arnold with a serious face.

"Yeah well...Lorenzo leaves a good wealthy impression in all the girls he dates."

"What do you know about Lorenzo?" asked Arnold with firm stare.

"I know his Dad owns a lot of companies in this area and the only thing that boy does is waist his money away in cars and woman. Damn lucky bastard! Anyways...any girl of Lorenzo stays with Lorenzo you know. So I'm surprise to see Helga with him, I never imagine she could like that kind of guy with money you know. But hey...money makes a lot of people change so maybe Helga is letting Lorenzo dig in to her little..."

"Don't even say it Sid!" said Arnold with an upset look in his face.

"Oh, I forgot how you don't like anyone referring to a friend as being a...well you know."

"No I don't know Sid and I don't want to know."

"Fine, you know Arnold my only consolation about seeing a pretty girl like Helga with Lorenzo is that he won't enjoy her for that long."

"What do you mean?" asked Arnold.

"Helga told Stinky the other day that she was going to a University like eight hours drive from here, she said, she was tired of this stink hole and wanted to get out. I think that's a pretty good idea."

"Wait Sid, so what you're saying is, that Helga will leave Hillwood for good."

"Oh yeah...she will move on with her life away from all of us."

"But she can't leave Hillwood, she can't just leave everyone behind and forgot about us."

Arnold insisted with a firm voice.

Sid turned to look at Arnold who wouldn't back down from staring in to Helga, as she continued dancing with Lorenzo.

"Arnold do you like Helga?" asked Sid.

"NO...why would I...I mean, not that I can't like her but...I have a girlfriend and...it wouldn't be fair for Lila to know that I..." Arnold began coughing nervously. "...I may or may not have feelings for, ummmm..."

"Teddy is everything alright." Lila asked as she approached him from behind.

"LILA! You startle me."

"How did I startle you when this place is so loud."

Lila placed her gentle hand over his shoulder.

Arnold gulped trying to think what to say.

"I don't know how, it just happened."

Sid walked up to Arnold nodding with a smile.

"I'll let you go man before the bomb goes off and let me tell you, you got it bad."

"What did he meant by that remark?" asked Lila.

"Sid is just playing around Lila, you know how stupid he can be sometimes with his comments."

"I wanted to tell you teddy that...my aunt is very sick again and I need to help my father take care of her."

"Okay Lila, so you want to me to drive you home."

"Well my daddy said he could pick me up and we could take the two hour drive to my aunt's house."

"Oh I see..." said Arnold

"Gosh Arnold, I feel ever so bad by leaving you alone in this party."

"Don't worry Lila, I won't be alone, Gerald is here and I have other friends I can hang out with. So don't you worry about me."

"Okay...I still feel bad thou but...I'll see you in a couple of days okay."

"Okay Lila."

Lila's cell vibrated again. "My daddy just texted me and his waiting for me outside."

"In that case let me walked you out." Said Arnold grabbing her hand.

"No that's okay teddy don't worry, I can manage. You stay here and have fun okay."

Lila kissed him good night and rushed outside to meet her father.

After Arnold was left alone without his girlfriend he felt more at ease to be able to gaze at Helga and try to unravel his heart. The more he kept staring at Helga dance in Lorenzo's arms, the more he could feel his blood boil.

"What's happening to me? I shouldn't feel this way. Why do I feel so much...anger by seeing her dance? I need to stop looking at her."

Arnold walked towards the table where Gerald and Phoebe were seating and try to relax a bit.

"Hey bro...where's Lila?" asked Gerald.

"She left, her aunt is sick and her father picked her up."

"That sucks bro...well look at the bright side you get to party without your girlfriend."

"Yeah what a trilled." Said Arnold with a straight face.

"Why the long face man?" asked Gerald.

"Gerald I don't feel like myself tonight, I feel so tense."

"Is that why you yelled at Lorenzo?" asked Gerald.

"He was placing his lips all over..."

"His girlfriend bro. Get over it, Lorenzo and Helga are dating why is it so difficult for you to see that and accepted. Besides you make it to easy to read you bro."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah man, it's obvious you have something weird going on for Pataki, I thought you grew out of it when you started dating Lila but I see its still in you."

"I don't know why I always felt so protective over her."

"You know Arnold its okay to like Pataki, but it's not okay to get upset over it. So change that attitude of yours and move on. You have your girlfriend and Pataki has Lorenzo...that's life man."

"Your right Gerald, I need to stop thinking whatever I may be thinking and stop this nonsense."

"That's the spirit man! Hey...where are you going?" asked Gerald seeing his best friend get up from the chair.

"I'm going to talk to some friends over on the other of the hall, I'll see you later Gerald."

"Later man."

Has Arnold left the table Helga and Lorenzo arrived to get some drinks. Helga looked nervous and anxious as she looked around the table.

"You danced a lot Helga." said Phoebe.

"A little, Lorenzo kept moving me around." Helga got closer to Phoebe and whisper on her ear. "Where's Arnold?"

"His on the other side of the reception hall talking to some friends, apparently Lila was picked up by her father so his alone for now."

"Crimity Phoebe this is my chance." Whisper Helga in excitement.

"Helga you better be careful how you want to handle this." Phoebe reminded her. "Besides you're not alone, Lorenzo is with you."

"So what...he knows why I decided to come to this party."

"I understand that Helga but don't make your absence on this table too obvious, be discreet."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be discreet."

Time kept passing by and Helga become even more anxious about Arnold's whereabouts. The waiter brought a new bottle of wine to the table while Helga kept pouring the drink mix with her soda. The more she thought about talking to Arnold that night the more wine she drank.

"Helga don't drink too much, you don't want to get intoxicated tonight." Her friend reminded her.

"I'm fine Pheebs." Helga answered with a tipsy smile.

Lorenzo and Gerald were having a conversation when Helga stood up from her chair.

"Where're you going?" asked Lorenzo

"I'm going to the ladies room... don't tell me you want to come with me."

"I'll go with you Helga." Suggested Phoebe.

"There's no need for that Pheebs, I'll be fine."

Helga walked away from the table as fast as she could, for a moment she thought Lorenzo would follow her but she noticed him very attentive to Gerald's conversation about cars. She wanted to take that opportunity to be alone and talk to Arnold. Even if she was focus on her plan, she felt unsteady and disoriented by the wine she had drunk. Still she managed to get to the restroom and relieved herself.

When she came out she kept looking around to see if she could see Arnold, she try to focus her sight and find him in between the many faces she came across. A lot of people were already extremely drunk at that time and were making loud noises with a lot of commotion. Unexpectedly a young man wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her on his pelvis.

"I got you sweetheart. I got you seat right here." He mumbled with his heavy alcoholic breath against her face.

"Get your dirty hands away from me you wasted piece of shit!" Helga tried to free herself from his strong grip but he wouldn't let her go.

"Oh come on, you know you can feel my dick all over your ass." he whispered to her.

"I said, let me go!" shouted Helga closing her fist tightly to strike. When she saw someone grabbed the young man by his shoulders and slammed him against the floor, giving her enough time to get away from him.

"Don't touch her again!" said Arnold infuriated by what his eyes had witnessed.

Helga kept staring at Arnold shocked by his violent reaction to protect her. In all the years she had known him, she never saw him push anyone with such force and fury.

"Where do you come from Arnoldo?!" she asked placing her hands on her waist.

Arnold grabbed her by her arms with a deeply concern look on his face. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you, because if he did I will..."

"I'm fine football head he just said some nasty shit to me that's all. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Damn baster!" said Arnold turning his head to look at the young man who was getting up from the floor.

"Hey dude I'm sorry...I didn't know she was you gal." said the strange young man "She's way to pretty to be wondering alone, you should take better care of her... or someone might snatch her away from you." The men turned around and walked away in confusion.

Arnold sighed staring back in to Helga's eyes relief to know she was safe "Helga what are you doing over here, can't you see there's a lot of drunk man in this area?!"

"Mmmm...really, I didn't noticed."

"Helga are you drunk?"

"What would you say such a thing football head, I'm not druk, I'm just...tipsy that's all."

"What have you been drinking?" asked Arnold.

"Wine, soda and water..."

"You shouldn't be drinking wine Helga, and why are you alone? Where's Lorenzo?"

Helga took a deep breath trying to find the right words to use. Her head kept spinning in confusion as she tried to steady her thoughts.

"Lorenzo doesn't matter Arnoldo, actually no one matters to me but one person alone...and I'm about to lose that person for ever..."Helga began to shed tears "...I don't know what to do. I been hiding my thoughts and my heart for the longest time...and now...now I want to feel free and release all my feelings...all my anger, my torments, and my heart...I want to release it all...but, I still don't know how to do it...I hate this, if that person, that special person only knew how important this last wish is to me."

Has Helga sob heavy tears in front of Arnold she didn't realize how deeply moved he was by seeing her cry.

Arnold Pov

Seeing her tears running down her cheeks touch my heart in a way I never imagine. My chest accelerated with every breath I took, I felt overwhelm by having her presence so fragile, so delicate and so beautiful. She looked so desperate for something I couldn't understand. Her face showed a deep sadness by just staring at my eyes. What is Helga hiding inside her heart that I can't see? And why am I so lost in her blue dazzling eyes. In all the years I have known her she always showed strength and authority, but not tonight. Tonight she seemed lost in a sorrow, a feeling I couldn't comprehend, I wanted to help her and make her feel better. To let her know everything was going to be alright and see that beautiful healthy glow in her cheeks again, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say or do to ease her suffering.

I got closer to her and open my arms to embrace her tightly against my chest. At that moment I was submerge in her scent and her warmth. Helga wrapped her arms around my torso as she continued to shed tears against my chest. I leaned my head down towards her and breathe in her sweet rose scent. In that moment I couldn't hear anything else around me, I could only feel her breast pressed against my body with her warmth taking over my entire body. Without thinking it, I open my mouth and said.

"Helga, let's get out of here."

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Thank you for your patience. I have another chapter ready and it will be release this week. **

**Thank you for your support in my story. **


	4. Chapter4

"Helga, let's get out of here." I didn't care where we could go or what could happen, I was with Helga and having the opportunity to talk to her was all that matter.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Where ever you want." I told her, it felt so natural telling her that, like if a part of me knew what she wanted to hear. I grabbed her hand and saw her smiling softly at me, I didn't need any other sign to know she wanted to come with me. I pulled her through the crowded dance party and stepped out of the building.

"Wait, I forgot my purse." She said looking back.

"I'll call Gerald to send Phoebe with your purse so that we won't have to go back." I told her, the truth is, I didn't want to give Lorenzo the opportunity to stop us. I had to talk to Helga no matter what.

I immediately called Gerald and told him Helga was with me and to bring her purse outside. My best friend didn't know what was going.

"What are you going to do with Pataki Arnold?" he asked me with a serious one.

"Don't tell me anything General, I just know I need to be with her alone."

I answer him back a few steps away from Helga so that she wouldn't hear.

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing bro...but wait, what about her boyfriend."

"I don't care about him. I need to talk to Helga, it's important."

Less than five minutes later Phoebe walked out with Helga's purse. Phoebe hug Helga and whisper something to Helga. After that, Helga walked towards me and said she was ready to leave.

I grabbed her hand once again almost wanting her secure by my side, as we both walked towards my car. I took out my keys from my pocket trying to find the right one to open the door and my hand couldn't stop shaking. I felt so tense and at the same time, it felt so proper to be with her. I exhaled trying to calm down and opened the car door so that she could seat down at the passenger seat. I rushed around my car and opened the driver side door and sat down to start the engine. Her already short skirt had rise now that she was seating, I gazed at her seductive beauty and her long leaned legs, she was so gorgeous, I imagined getting closer to her and...

"Arnold?"

"Uhg...yeah, I mean, yes Helga." I looked at her eyes once again trying to gulp and remember to breathe. Hopefully she didn't see me staring at her thighs.

"Arnold can you take me home?"

"Sure Helga."

I was having a difficult time concentrating and trying to remember how to get to Helga's house. I haven't been at her house in years. The last time I was there was when her sister gave me tutoring back in elementary school. Helga had to give me directions to finally arrive at her house. I have to admit, I was extremely nervous by her close presence, I didn't know how I was going to say good bye to her, or if we were going to have the chance to talk.

We finally arrived at her house and Helga opened the door, I walked in behind her and saw her turned on the lamps in the living room, and even as she did that she couldn't look more enchanting. Her hair was long and wavy, she had her pink ribbon tied around her head, that special pink ribbon that she has always worn all this years, my eyes moved down to her exquisite hips, she leaned down a little to connect the last lamp when.

"Do you want something to drink football head?"

"Yes I do...umm...if it's not too much trouble."

"I only have water, it's not like I have beer at the house." She said.

I gulped trying to respond "Water is fine. So, are you alone Helga?"

"Thankfully yes, my Dad is out on a business trip and my mother is with my grandmother. So I'll be having the house all to myself for a couple of days."

"Really, that's...good I guess, do you prefer being alone."

"You have to idea Arnoldo, but my parents have been draining me for years, I wanted to breathe a little without them. So yes, its nice being alone."

"Well...I'm glad, the space they're giving you is...ummm working out...for you."

"Are you nervous by being in my house Arnoldo?"

"No...I just having been in your house for many years and it feel strange that's all. How are you feeling about the, ummm...buzz.?"

"I feel much better. I guess the wine as worn off."

"That's good Helga."

"Do you want to stay with me a bit?"

Oh god, she didn't have to ask me twice.

"Sure. I can stay. "

I said without thinking, I wanted to be with her and keep looking at her eyes.

"We can watch a movie in my room if you like."

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable?" I replied.

I finished drinking the glass of water and follow her upstairs to her room. I saw a large couch for two in front of a television set, and a lot of writing on separate sheets of paper all over the couch.

"I didn't know you like to write." I told her.

Helga quickly grabbed the scatter paper and put it away.

"It's nothing football head, I don't write that much."

Even if she said that, I knew it couldn't be true. She had written poems framed all over her walls, the papers she picked up were easily over twenty sheets full of writing. I looked around her room and noticed she had lots of heart pillows on her bed. She had real flowers on her night stand and a ballerina musical box on her dresser. There was definitely a softer side to her, a side I wanted to get to know.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked her. In reality I didn't care which movie as long as I could be near her.

She put in the movie as she explained what type of movie it was, but I didn't pay attention, I just heard her voice and got lost in her image, in her figure, in her sound and...her eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as she sat down next to me to watch the movie.

"Mind if I take my shoes off?" she asked.

"It's your room Helga, you can take off what ever you want...I mean, oh god that came out wrong. I was, trying to say...you can do whatever you want."

Helga laughed, by my comment, I'm glad she was enjoying herself in my company, I sure felt awkward by saying she could take off what ever she wanted. Her laugher was so satisfying for my ears. I gulped feeling a hot wave run through my body, I felt so nervous and at the same time, it felt so good to be with her. I closed my eye for a moment remembering, I had a girlfriend and it wasn't right to be in Helga's room, seating so close to her...seeing her moisten pink lips and imagine, how her kiss will feel like.

The minutes passed by and without thinking, I placed my arm over her shoulders and push her closer to me. For a moment I thought she was going to say something, to scream at me telling me back off football head, but she didn't, she just smiled softly and moved even closer, almost resting against my shoulder. Her body heat was overpowering, I could feel my entire body burning from the inside out. My heart was bursting out of my chest, I couldn't breathe, I had to open my mouth and try to suck the air in. It was wrong to be with her, but why, oh why...did it felt so right. My eyes were gazing at her instead of the movie and that's when Helga turned her head and looked at me with her deep ocean blue eyes, I could submerge myself into, I could drowned in her eyes and she could take my breath away, for she was giving me so much with her being, with her stare and with her...her, lips. I let me myself go for just a second and slowly, leaned my head and pressed my lips against hers.

The moment our lips touch, I was drifted away. I couldn't stop myself from caressing her lips, feeling her soft warmed tongue move slowly inside my mouth. Her moisten kiss was more then I could imagine, I could just indulge the sweet taste she kept releasing on my lips, controlling me completely to her will. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her tightly against my body, as we continued to submerge ourselves in our kiss. I never imagine a kiss so deep, so intense, like the one she was giving me.

My mind was focused on her and her alone, feeling her hands all over my body, with her breast pressed against my chest. "Oh Arnold..." she mumbled in between kisses. Hearing her seductive sweet voice say my name heated by body with pure sexual adrenaline. I placed my arms under her legs and lifted her up with Helga's arms wrapped around my shoulders and her lips still consuming mine.

I wanted more of her and I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I lay Helga on her bed with her hands all over my hair driving me insane with her touch, her mouth and her heated scent penetrating my skin. My hands slide on her slender figure going up to her breast, feeling her tender soft body for the first time in my arms. With our lips still pressed together, Helga pushed me on top of her and lifted her leg on my hip, with my leg between her warmth.

"Helga...what are you doing to me?"

I told her in passion. Her lips slide to my neck, tasting my skin with her tongue. I closed my eyes feeling her wet mouth sliding on my neck with my hand caressing her thigh. Helga unbuttoned my shirt touching my bare chest. Her hands were fire against my skin, as I slide down to taste her neck.

I don't know when it happened, but my shirt was completely off with my slacks unbuttoned. I continued sliding my hands on top of Helga's dress slowly pulling it down, revealing her silky black bra and panties.

Helga was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, there was no denying, she had mesmerized me in her desirable will and I...was giving in.

Helga stopped kissing me for a moment and gazed into my eyes.

"Arnold?"

"Yes Helga."

"Please...don't stop kissing me. I...love you Arnold."

I couldn't believe what she confess to me. Her words penetrated my soul, filling my heart with a strong sensation I never felt before in my life. I was in new territory and there was no going back. I pressed my lips once again against hers, feeling her hot skin all over mine. I was in a point of no return, Helga had taking me slaved by her love and passionate heat and I...was giving in to her.

"Helga...I never done anything like this before, I don't know what you did to me, but I don't want to ever stop kissing you...actually, I don't want to stop at all. "

"Then don't." she answered softly.

My eyes widened by her response. "Helga what are you saying? Do you accept me?"

She breathed against my face, blowing her hot sweet air in to my lungs. Everything she did to me was irresistible.

"I'm saying...I want for you to take me Arnold. I'm yours, I...always been yours."

With those words she pressed her lips against mine, embracing me in to her body. I opened my mouth to kiss her passionately, drinking her sweet warm saliva with every kiss we shared. My hand moved though her back, unhooking her bra releasing her beautiful sexy round breast. I could feel her shiver in my arms trying to cover herself.

"I'm sorry...I feel embarrassed by you looking at me." She said shyly and even as she said it, she couldn't have been more adorable.

"Don't be embraced, you look stunning."

I stood up from the bed and grabbed a cover she had by the sofa and place it on her shivering body. I took my slacks off without parting my sight over her and quickly when under the covers and began kissing her gently.

Helga slowly moved her arms letting her bare chest mold against my chest. It was the most sensual feeling to have her naked breast heating my skin. Our kiss quickly accelerated, getting ourselves lost in our embraced once again.

I went down her body and with my hand caressing her breast I opened my watery mouth and began liking her pink soft nipples. The taste of her sensible skin in my mouth accelerated all my senses. I could hear Helga moaned as I sucked her tits, sliding my toughed all over her sweet sensitive breast.

With my body busting if passion. I couldn't help to push my pelvis against her warmth, with her legs rubbing against my hips. I moved further down, and gently removed her black panties. Helga had her eyes closed with her chest breathing excessively. I had her completely naked in front of my eyes, she was more sensual then I ever imagine. I lay my heated body on top of her with my mouth open gasping for air.

"Helga I want you to take my boxers off."

"Crimity! I...cant." she responded with her eyes shut.

"Let me look in to your eyes my love." I whisper to her. I have never used that word to anyone, but to her it was the perfect word.

Helga opened her eyes with her body trembling in my arms. I wanted to see her gorgeous blue stare and see her lose in my embrace. I run my fingers gently through her blond seductive hair and removed her pink ribbon, and placed it around my neck.

"I don't know what you did to me Helga. You opened something new in me and heated my heart with your passionated love. You change me completely and I will never be the same again."

I grabbed her hands and place them on my boxers so that she could slide them off.

"Helga don't shut your eyes again, continue looking at me love."

"Arnold." She whispers pressing her lips on mine.

I helped her take my boxer completely off and with my accelerating breath I placed myself between her legs. Helga wrapped her hands around my shoulders with her eyes full of passion and love.

"Helga...I want you. Take everything that I am...I belong with you."

I was more than ready for her, and I wanted her so desperately. I caress her lips gently once again, tasting her sweet saliva with her moisten kisses. Helga wrapped her legs on top of mine, allowing me the honor to enter her.

I could feel the tip of my penis getting wet by her heated body, I felt an incredible urge to feel her warmth even deeper and pushed my pelvis harder against her wetness, feeling her tight lips opening up for me.

"Aaaah...Heeelga."

I wanted to feel her entirely, but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt her. Helga closed her eyes shut once again.

"Helga, look at me please, I want to see your eyes." Helga opened her watery blue eyes, as I pushed once again, penetrating her even more.

Gently...I kept telling myself. I could see her trying to endure with her mouth shut tightly.

"Am I hurting you Helga? Does it hurt a lot?" I asked her feeling her tight body compressing my hard member.

"You're too big I can't...Crimity it hurts!"

"Is this your first time Helga?"

"Yes, and it hurts more than I...fuck...it's painful!"

"Helga, you were saving yourself for me."

"I told you, I always been yours." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Helga."

My heart skipped a beat seeing my beautiful Helga giving herself to me in my arms. I never could have imagined this is how our night was going to end.

"Don't worry Helga, I'll be gentle...you're in good hands, trust me love."

I kissed her lips feeling her body opening up for me as I continue to penetrate her slowly. Helga lay out a seductive screamed as I pushed my entire member inside her body.

We were completely unified as one. My dick was ready to explode inside her moister warm body, but I couldn't come, not yet, I had to...endure and give her...time to enjoy this beautiful moment between us.

I gazed at her moisten eyes feeling her body heated against my skin. I slowly began trusting in to her, gently, I slide my member out of her wet lips and in again, with my eyes gazing at her. I didn't want to miss not one of her seductive expressions. She was so dazzling, so gorgeous, she was just the way my heart as always felt for her, yet my eyes couldn't see it...till now.

The sensation was too much for me, I couldn't take it. It felt so good having her connected to my body. My entire senses were on fire. I couldn't think anymore, I was locked in her embraced and I didn't want to get out.

My member was swollen with sensations from trusting in and out of her making her moaned just for me, with her sweet breast moving to the rhythm of my body.

I continued pushing my member gently in and out of her body. It took all of my energy to hold myself from coming. But I wanted to continue making her mine and make gentle love to her.

"Arnold! I...feel like I'm going to...Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Helga creamed just as her body gripped my dick, massaging it to her explosive orgasm. That was it. I lost all control and with a strong climax overpowering all my being I pushed deeper inside her body, letting all of my semen out with my orgasm.

"Gggrrrrrr...Helgaaa!" I bitted my lip with my body in full pleasure over her.

Exhausted, we both stared at each other with our bodies completely covered in our sweat. I kissed her nose and sighed gazing at her peaceful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"For the first time in my life, I can't find the right words to describe it."

She ran her fingers through my sweaty hair, breathing slowly against my face.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes I'm okay Arnold. I'm just admiring your hair. I'm glad you didn't cut it."

"Who told you about that?" I asked.

"I overheard Lila bragging on the last day of school, how she was going to take you personally to get your hair cut since she was tired of telling you to get it cut."

"Don't worry about that Helga, I won't cut it, especially if you like it long."

"I do." She said.

"In that case, I won't cut it." I assure her. "Helga, after all this years, why is it you never told me how you felt about me?"

"I did told you long ago."

"When?" I asked.

"On the rooftop of FTi, you said it was a rush of the moment and that I really didn't love you, right. You said."

"Helga for a moment I thought you were playing with me or trying to confuse me about the real reason why you were there...I don't know, I...was a young boy and I didn't know how to explain what my lifetime bully had just confess."

"Well there you go football head, you weren't ready for my confession back then but I did tell you and you choose to ignore it."

"Helga why didn't you let me talk to you all this years, I try to take out on a date so many times before and..."

"I know Arnold. You don't have to say it. I guess like you maybe not because I was a young girl but because I was a dump teenage that didn't know how to react every time her one true love was in front of her...for so long I felt as if I wasn't good enough for you or that you were going to reject me like you did in FTi and just not believe my feelings...I don't know what happen and before I knew it, you were going out with Lila while I continued to love you unconditionally. My heart never stopped loving you, not for one minute and the torture of seeing the one you love in the arms of another was...unbearable."

"Helga my eyes have been set on you for so long, I wanted to...communicate with you and be able to just be together and all this time...you loved me."

"Now you know the truth football head, and...I'm glad you finally know what's inside my heart."

Her confession decorated my heart with pure pink diamond made out of her love. Everything she was, was becoming my most priceless treasure. I closed my eyes digging deep inside my heart, that's when I saw it, it was clear as the rain that drop upon us on that first day we met in pre-school. There was no more confusion, no more doubts, no more...rush of the moment, I Arnold Philip Shortman loved Helga Geraldine Pataki.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Yes! It happen Helga confess her love and Arnold found his true feelings for Helga, now, the story begins.**

**Thank you everyone it was magical to re-live this moment again and re-write it in English, I hope everyone enjoyed it. ️️️**

**Till next chapter.**

**It will be a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold POV

I opened my eyes feeling my face pressed against Helga's warm breast. I had fallen sleep on her, finding myself walking up to the most beautiful girl I have ever known. She looked so peaceful, heavily sleep beneath my warm body. Her messy hair was all over her face and she looked, stunning. To know she was mine and I hers. I never imagined our night was going to end up this way. All I wanted to do was to communicate with her and find the reason why my heart couldn't stop beating from seeing her sight, not realizing the moment our lips met, we were going to be lost in each other's embraced. What time is it? I wondered. I turned my head and found my cell phone seating on her night dresser. I stretched my arm out to reach it, trying not to move my warm glued body against her soft skin. I clicked the button on the screen's bright light and saw the time. My eyes opened wider the moment I realize what time it was; I had fallen sleep on top of her for almost four hours straight. We were exhausted after making love and I guess the wine she had taken that night took a toll on her.

Suddenly I felt an urge to relief myself, I had to go to the restroom. I place my phone on her night dresser and carefully moved away from Helga's body and sat on the edge of the bed. My body felt different, as if I had been snugged by her warm love to never be same again. I could smell her sweet vanilla perfume all over my skin mix with her unmistakable body scent. It was as if her passion had exploded all over my body, leaving me with her sweet scent as memory she had been mine. I still had her pink ribbon hanging from my neck, I had forgotten all about it. I took a deep breath feeling so full of her, full of her love and her company.

Before getting up, for some reason I looked down. What is that? I saw a red dark liquid on my private part and realize, it was blood. Immediately a cold chill run down my spine realizing Helga had been bleeding. I quickly lifted the covers and examine her. I was relief to find just some light spots of blood on her white sheets but nothing serious. Helga did confess to me I was her first, she was a virgin, was, not anymore. I still couldn't believe it; I had taken Helga Pataki's virginity. She gave her body to me, and her pure love. I closed my eyes and could still remember penetrating her body so gently. Hearing her moans and feeling her with all my love. I had a handkerchief on my jacket and use it to clean her virginity blood from my member, I folded carefully and place it inside my pants pocket. I wanted to remember this special night forever. The night she became mine. I could still hear her in my head saying. "I always been yours." My eyes felt moist knowing all this time she had love me and I didn't realize it and till now. My Helga, my enchanted Pink ribbon princess, she stole my heart and in return she gave me her love.

After returning from the restroom I carefully lifted the covers and snugged next to her warm body again. Even if the night was cold our bodies pressed together kept us warm. It was strange to fall asleep in her room, the cold chill the hair gave made the environment even more hostile to sleep in, but her sweet body scent gave me serenity unlike anything I have felt before. It didn't matter were I was, for as long as I could feel her warmth and smell her scent, I was were I was supposed to be. Slowly I closed my eyes hearing her soft snoring as melody to my ears, knowing the woman I loved was peacefully sleeping in my arms.

The next day I woke to the vibrating sound coming from my cell phone. Seeing that Helga was still sleeping, I sat up and grabbed my phone noticing the alarm was from a text message from Lila. It felt different and strange seeing her name on my phone as if a part of me had forgotten all about her. I read the message saying she was still at her aunt's house and she was going to return today. Now what? What's going to happen between me and Lila? My mind started thinking about everything that happen between me and Helga and what my heart felt for her and... there was no other solution. I gazed at my Helga peacefully sleeping seeing how enchanting she was and to think I could lose her to Lila it wild my mind. I couldn't lose Helga, I was not going to lose her and now after knowing how my heart felt for her, I realize, what I felt for Lila all that time and those feelings... don't come near to what I feel for Helga. I love Helga with all my heart there was no doubt in my mind, and with that thought in my heart I decided, to break it off with Lila once I see her in person.

Helga opened her eyes finding Arnold awake caressing her hair in silence.

"Are you real or was it all a dream." With her blue eyes full of tenderness for him.

Arnold smile softly "You didn't dream it. How do you feel?"

"It feels like I just work up from a beautiful dream. I know it happened, we made beautiful love together, but it seems so unreal. I been, dreaming about this moment for so long that at some point I just gave up on everything...I, don't know how to describe how I feel now."

Arnold continue running his fingers through her hair. "I know what you mean Helga, I woke up feeling different too, even if I could still feel you all over my body I was so over wealth by everything that happen between us...I, want to treasure this moment between us for always.

Without warning Helga got on top of Arnolds body showering his face with her moist kisses. She continued brushing her warm lips on his cheeks and nose, kissing and filling her lungs with his warm scent.

"Helga." He mumbled feeling his skin heating up by her passioned attention.

Slowly she continued sliding her lips down Arnolds neck to his chest, savoring his body taste with her tongue.

"Arnold...your making me sooo...horny by your taste."

Helga POV

I was lost in paradise with my sweet football head, staring at his beautiful green seductive eyes that wouldn't stop gazing at me. I quickly climb on his body kissing him wildly all over his face, ears and chin. Ohh, how much I desired him. I continued kissing him not wanting to stop. For a moment when I opened my eyes, I thought it was all a dream, but seeing him next to me, feeling his hands on my hair it woke all my senses. I desired him all over again, I wanted to feel him in my body and taste him. There was no other thought in my mind but to be his again and let him fill me, with his passion.

I spread my legs even wider seating on his growing manhood. It felt so good feeling his heat accumulating to my will. Arnold put his hands on my cheeks trying to kiss my lips, but I didn't let him, I was too busy tasting his skin, touching his muscles, feeling his accelerated breathing against my breast by my lusty actions. It felt like such a beautiful dream and if it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

I opened my mouth trying to inhale cold air into my heated lungs. I continue sucking on his neck, hearing his deep moans accelerated my heart. I wanted everything from him, I wanted to kiss him, to feel him and to make him mine.

I brushed my heated lips on his mouth allowing him to kiss me. His kiss was a touch of fire burning me from the inside. I grabbed his hair while he slid his yearning tongue inside my mouth. His sweet saliva wet my lips making me thirst for more. How many times I imagine touching his blond hair feeling it slide through my fingers and now, it was a dream come true.

"Helga what are you doing to me...I can't handle your heat." he said to me, gasping for air, but I didn't let him escape my mouth for long, I pressed my lips on his again wanting to continue tasting his lust.

Slowly and steady feeling his heated manhood rubbing against my wet intimate lips, I apply pressure on the tip of his pulsing dick, letting it slide entirely inside my warm yearning body.

"Helgaaaaa.." he moaned my name in passion, feeling my body on fire connected to him.

I could feel my vagina bursting with pleasure wrapping tightly around his stiffness, my breast swollen from all the sensation his body was giving me.

"Aaaahhhhh...Aaaaahhhhh...How I wanted you Arnold." I declared out loud.

His eyes widened with his mouth open trying to see my full body making love to him.

"Touch me Arnold...I need to feel your hands." I begged him, grabbing his hands and placing them on my tender breast. I could feel his fingers rubbing my pink nipples raising my lust even more. The sensation impower my heated senses.

"Helga...I wont last." He warned me, but it didn't matter, for he was giving me already so much satisfaction and seeing my lovely goddess sensual football head was more, then I ever imagine.

I moved my hips in rhythm with his seductive hip movements. Suddenly, he grabbed my hands firmly and begging moving his hips stronger, applying more pressure on my body.

"Aaaarnooold!" I screamed, feeling a strong orgasm taking control over me. Immediately he sat up and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Kiss me Helga, I'm about to come."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pressing my lips on him, feeling his tongue all over my mouth with my body in full pleasure feeling his dick pressing against my vagina wall, filling me in climax as he release all his heated juices inside my body.

Still seating on his hips without being able to move, we continue gasping for air holding each other in to deep embraced when my cell phone rang. The sound of my phone took us out of our seductive tranquility.

"Now, how am I going to move now?" I told Arnold still feeling his swollen manhood inside my body.

"Mmmm...I have no clue my love." He mumbled while kissing my neck slowly.

Was I earing right? Did Arnold just call me my love. I never imagine Arnold would one day refer to me as, my love with such romantic serenity sound in his voice. I closed my eyes feeling a warm tear running down my cheek. Arnold, did you refer to me as...my love? I asked him. I had to know if what I heard was true.

Arnold immediately stopped kissing my neck and look straight into my eyes. "Of course, I did Helga, that's what you are to me." With his eyes still connecting into mine, almost as if he was studying my expressions, my thoughts and my heart, he said. "I love you Helga and...I want you to be with me."

I never thoughts Arnold would one day declare his love to me. Not in a million years I would have imagine Arnold tell me those words. Still seating on his lap with my legs wrapped around his torso and my arms holding on to his shoulders, I shut my eyes trying to accept what my heart couldn't understand.

"Helga what's wrong?" he asked me with a concern look in his face.

"I...don't know what to say." I answer, with my rough saliva sliding slowly in my throat

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I shouted with my eyes still shut.

"Helga look at me."

"No! I can't" how could I face his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes, you can. Helga, I need to look into your eyes. Please love look at me."

"Stop calling me love!" I told him with an angry sound in my voice.

With his warm peaceful touch, he placed his hands on my cheeks directing my face to gaze at his eyes, but I couldn't.

"Helga, if I said something wrong and...you don't want me to love you please tell me."

Slowly I opened my watery eyes, feeling my heart bursting out of my chest with a thousand thoughts in my mind. I didn't want to say it, but I had to say it. "Arnold...how can you say you love me, when you have someone else in your life."

Arnold sighed staring at my eyes with a sweet gently look in his face.

"Helga, I love you and I want us to be together. I know it took a long time for me to realize it, but I always felt something special for you and...every time I wanted to get closed to you, you push me away." Arnold took my hand and place it on top of his heart. "My heart can't hide those feeling anymore Helga and... now that I been with you, I feel different, like, if a part of me always knew we were meant to be. I know I'm with Lila right now, but... Helga..." I tried to look away "... please look at me...please listen, what we share together open my heart to what true love really is, and... what I had with Lila wasn't real love. I will make it clear to her once I see her."

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I will break it off with her because I love you Helga. You are my one true love and I want to be with you. This few hours we have spent together have giving me more happiness and love, then what I have experience in my entire life. I want you to be my girlfriend and once I break it off with Lila, I want us to officially be a couple."

My heart was screaming of joy, he loved me, and he wanted to be with me, yet my mind filled my head with doubts. "I don't see how that can happen? What will happen to your plans to attend college here when I'm going to..."

"Helga do you love me?"

"I love you with everything that I am."

Arnold smiled softly in relief as if I had said something he was yearning to hear.

"Don't cry Helga." He gently wiped my tears. "Will make it work you'll see. I want to be with you and will be together I promise you."

The moment I heard those words come out of his mouth I embraced him tightly, my strong embraced pushed his body down on the mattress with my body still on top of him. We both couldn't stop smiling, kissing each other endlessly with a joyful laughter in between kisses. Part of me felt like a young girl again, imagining being with the boy a loved, feeling accepted with his endless love. This was my reality now; I wasn't a little girl anymore confused by my strong feeling for him. I knew what I felt, and I wanted to be with him and never let him go. *

The tender joyful moment between them was interrupted by Helga's cell phone ringing again.

"Crimity! Who can it be?" She sat on the bed grabbing her phone. "Hello?" she answer the incoming call as Arnold caress her back.

"Helga how are you? You left me worry last night you were suppost to text me or call me to let me know how you were doing and never did." Said Phoebe.

"Oh sorry Pheebs I guess I lost tract of time and...mentality I guess."

"Are you okay then?"

"Of course, I am, why would I be okay."

"You sound peculiar Helga. Did Arnold drop you off well at your house?"

"Yes, he did."

"How was the interaction between you two on the way to your house?" Phoebe asked.

"The interaction was good, great in fact...we really, connected."

"That's good to know Helga, I was afraid your insecurities would make a barrier between you two."

"Oh, not at all Phoebe mmmm... but, I guess we can talk later."

"Okay Helga, talk to you later, bye."

Helga placed her phone on her night dresser realizing what time it was.

"Guess what time it is Romeo?"

"You haven't call me Romeo in a long time."

"That's what you think football head, the fact is, I been referring to you as Romeo for a long time, that is, in my own private moments."

"You don't have to keep it private anymore Helga. I wan you to call me what ever you want, as long as you feel it in your heart, please say it."

Helga smiled "You're a love goofball Arnoldo."

"Helga...do you think we should use some type of protection?"

"Protection." Helga burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked confused by her reaction.

"If your talking about protection Arnoldo we should have had this conversation before we had sex...twice."

"What do you mean Helga?"

"It means football head, that could have gotten pregnant since the first time we had sex."

"What?!" his eyes open wide in panic

"Calm down Arnoldo...lucky for you I been taking birth control pill for a year now to regulate my periods and it helps me with my breakouts too."

"So...that means you won't get pregnant."

"Exactly, Romeo...but shish you are naïve when it comes to this type of stuff."

"I never had to think about protection or how not to get a girl pregnant if I wasn't having any sex Helga."

"Well now you know Arnoldo. Now come on, let's take a shower."

Arnold stood up from the bed and put on his boxers to follow Helga down the hallway to the bathroom.

Feeling uneasy to be waking half naked in Helga's house he asks. "Where are your parents?"

"Bob took a business trip out while Miriam is taking some days to take care of my grandmother. So, we have the entire house to ourselves my sweetness."

Helga moved the shower curtain to turned on the hot water.

"What towel should I use?" he asked looking around the bathroom.

"Here." Helga handle him a towel.

"Really Helga, pink."

"That's my towel football head, or do you prefer to have Bobs plain green old towel."

"Nope. Pink is fine."

"Good." She said. "And you know what, you look good in pink."

Arnold gave Helga a flirty look. "To you, I look good in any color."

"Now that you know my feelings don't take advantage of that Romeo."

"Oh, what I will my love and as a natter if fact I know more about you then just, your feelings."

"Ohh, how I hate you Arnoldo."

"Perhaps but you love me too Helga Pataki."

Helga wrapped her hands around him and kiss him "I can't deny it Arnoldo."

With the warm water running both blonds stepped into the tub and closed the curtains.

"This feels strange taking a shower together, but it feels so right at the same time." Said Arnold, seeing how Helga was soaking her long blond hair under the water pressure.

"Can you pass me the shampoo football head."

Instead of Arnold passing the shampoo, he kept looking at her body seeing how the clear hot water cover her body, almost giving her a silk clear dress for his eyes to admire. Her long wavy blond hair seemed even longer under the water with her breast perking up from the hot pressure almost calling out to him to touch them.

"Arnold, please hand me the shampoo." She asked again, with her eyes shut and her hands on her hair.

Without saying a word, Arnold grabbed the bottle, pour shampoo on his hand and began washing Helga's hair gently.

"I told you to pass me the shampoo not to wash my hair."

"I want to wash your hair Helga." Said Arnold softly has he was getting closer to her with his hands rubbing her scalp, seeing the soap slide through her neck down to her breast into her pink nipples. His bright green eyes couldn't stop gazing at her, at her wet exotic beauty cover in soap. It didn't take long for Helga to feel something touch her abdomen.

"Arnold...are you getting excited?"

"Is there something wrong by that?" he asked gently.

"No, it's just that...I can't see you my face is full of soap."

"But I see you Helga and...you look so sensual this way, with your eyes shut letting me wash your hair and..." His hands slide down to her breast to wash her nipples gently.

The water eventually washed down the soap from her face allowing her to see Arnold again. At that moment as she opened her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her hips lifting her to his torso.

"Arnold! What are you..."

She wrapped her legs around his hips holding on to his strong shoulders has he pressured her body against the shower wall. With his eyes dominating her he pressured his firmness into her wet vulva.

"Aaaaaaarnold!" she shouted with pleasure feeling his stiffness sliding strongly into her.

* * *

**Autor notes:**

**Happy New Years everyone!**

**Let's enjoy this 2020 new chapter first before moving in to the next round but oh my, Arnold is letting it go rough ️ hang on to him Helga.**

**Thank you for your patience in this update and for asking about my updates. I know it's been slow for me but I will try to get back to my writing routing. I'm working right now on the next chapter so, hopefully by next week if not sooner.**

**Let me know what you think and thank you for your comments.**


End file.
